


Green Knight Drabbles

by Black_Crystal_Dragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Crystal_Dragon/pseuds/Black_Crystal_Dragon
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles inspired by Simon Armitage's translation of 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'.See chapter titles for details of the pairing/characters specific to that chapter.





	1. Merlin/Arthur; alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> A series written for hermitknut's Drabble Challenge in 2011. Each participant received five four-line rhymes from Simon Armitage's translation of 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight', and had to write a related drabble of exactly one-hundred words. We were allowed to change characters, pairings, genders, etc. if we wanted to, and could write any pairings (or none at all) so long as it was a _Merlin_ drabble.
> 
> Beta by [Ice_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Elf/). Archived to AO3 on 8 April 2018.

_And wonder, dread and war_  
_have lingered in that land_  
_where loss and love in turn_  
_have held the upper hand._

Walls scorched by magic. Farmland churned to mud and left bloodied by the dead and dying. Not a good day for either side. The twinkle in Gwaine’s eyes had flickered out. Elyan’s smile had frozen to a rictus. The last cut of Arthur’s sword had struck Mordred to the heart, but the sorcerer’s dying breath had held a curse.

Merlin knew the evil magic could do – and the good it couldn’t. He swallowed. “I can’t save you.”

“The Isle of the Blessed…?”

“Maybe – I don’t –”

“Try,” Arthur said, and Merlin nodded. He needed this one last victory over death.


	2. Gwaine/Merlin

_But mind your mood, Gawain,_  
_keep blacker thoughts at bay,_  
_or lose this lethal game_  
_you’ve promised you will play._

Gwaine stared out of the window. The town and even the castle looked different at night. More like a home. Less like a prison of his own making. Easier to slip away from.

He turned back to the bed, where Merlin lay. His skin was pale against the deep red coverlet. Gwaine shivered, wanting to touch. Love was a dangerous game, if it kept him here.

But here there were friends; good wine; a comfortable bed. And Merlin, he though with a smile. Don’t forget that. No; such thoughts wouldn’t sway him. This game was one he intended to win.


	3. Arthur/Merlin

_Beneath the din of drums_   
_men followed their affairs,_   
_and trumpets thrilled and thrummed_   
_as those two tended theirs._

The great hall was filled with music and bubbling with a cheery froth of conversation. The tournament had attracted many visitors to Camelot; now locals and guests alike were enjoying an evening of feasting. Someone had drafted in a troupe of jugglers and acrobats to tumble and spin in the open space in the centre of the tables.

Merlin bent to refill Arthur’s goblet. The prince lifted the hand that had been propping his chin and brushed the back of his fingers against Merlin’s throat. He turned his head.

“Later,” he said, and the single word was filled with promise.


	4. Arthur & Gwen, Arthur/?, Gwen/Lancelot; alternate future

_At length, when they had laughed,_  
_the woman kissed Gawain._  
_Politely then she left_  
_and went her own sweet way._

Arthur expected that explaining to Gwen would be difficult. He hadn’t lied when he promised to love and honour her; but he couldn’t pretend that love was more than platonic. His heart had always been someone else’s.

He didn’t expect her to laugh at his admission, or to kiss him as she stood to leave.

“Where are you going?”

Gwen looked over her shoulder. “If I’m lucky, I’ll catch Lancelot before he changes out of his wedding clothes. Or while he’s changing.”

And with a smile that was thoroughly wicked, she skipped out of the door and left Arthur laughing.


	5. Gen; missing scene from 'The Wicked Day' (S4E03)

_Now he is geared and gowned_   
_he steps outside and thinks_   
_those nobles of renown_   
_are due his thorough thanks._

As Merlin fussed with the coronation outfit, Arthur realised that he had not been alone since Uther’s death. Between them, Merlin and the Knights had made sure that one of them was always with him. Merlin during his night-long vigil. Gwaine bullying him into eating a bellyful of breakfast. Percival arriving just as Merlin had to leave with the plates. Leon sitting with him for the time Merlin spent buffing his chainmail; and Elyan while Merlin was shining his boots.

He smiled as he stepped into the corridor, thinking that, when this was over, he ought to thank his friends.


	6. Gen; Morgana & Uther

_Yes, “Morgan the Goddess” –_  
_I will announce her name._  
_There is no nobleness_  
_she cannot take and tame._

Morgana sat on a wooden chair beside the throne, fidgeting in a new dress and hating that she had to be here at all. The hall was filled with unfamiliar faces and whispers she couldn’t quite catch. She had dreamt of this, cried against her father’s shoulder at this very nightmare.

Uther addressed the court. “You have doubtless heard of Gorlois’s passing. He left a daughter – Morgana. She is to be my Ward.”

Their surprise and scorn had frightened her in her dreams. Now, she felt determination harden to steel in her chest. She would win these old nobles over.


	7. Gen; Arthur & Gwaine

_He grimaced with disgrace,_   
_he writhed in rage and pain._   
_Blood flowed towards his face_   
_and showed his smarting shame._

Arthur went down hard and the earth knocked all the breath out of him. There was a second of tense silence as he lay motionless, then the first stifled sniggers started. Gwaine planted a foot on his chest and he bent to cross his forearms on his knee. He was grinning.

“Not quite as fast as you thought, eh, your Highness?” he said. Arthur counted it a small victory that his opponent was out of breath, but it wasn’t enough to stop the heat from creeping up his neck to redden his cheeks. He shoved the foot off his chest.


	8. Gen; Arthur, the Knights & Merlin

_Our coffers have been crammed_   
_with stories such as these._   
_Now let our lord, thorn-crowned,_   
_bring us to perfect peace._

It wasn’t often, these days, that they were allowed nights like this. Since Uther’s death, the knights of Camelot were more likely to be fending off attackers in the woods than hunting game there.

Tonight, though, they had sat around a campfire telling stories while the day’s catch roasted. Personal history and fairy tale mingled with the woodsmoke in the air. As the latest story wound to an end, Merlin couldn’t stifle a yawn. Arthur noticed and ruffled his hair. “Past your bedtime.”

It was, but seeing Arthur at peace was scarce now, and Merlin didn’t want to miss it.


End file.
